memorial stark
by xolotlacraciazukey
Summary: Omegaverse. Au. Cartas y documentos de la formación de la familia Stark. -en español-


Memorial Stark

Bitácora privada de H.S

 _Febrero - 1950_

 _Tras el final de laSegunda Guerra Mundial, me di cuenta que en uno de mis viajes por Italia conocí un año antes a Maria Carbonell, una mujer omega a la que debía mi admiracion y respeto por innovadoras investigaciones en energía eléctrica. Ella era sin duda una de las mujeres más valientes que he tenido el placer de conocer. El mundo estaba en crisis aun después de terminar con aquel conflicto. La confirmación en los rumores del pacto de amistad entre china y la Unión Soviética se confirman, se puede sentir un clima inestable aun. Me enamore de ella a medida que transcurre el tiempo en su compañía._

 _De tamaño pequeño, cabello castaño y unos ojos color miel que hacía vibrar mi alma. Decidí que era tiempo de cortejarla, tras un breve tiempo de noviazgo aceptó mi propuesta de matrimonio y union. Regresamos hace unos días a estados unidos. Donde naceria mi pequeño cachorro en nueva york. El pequeño Howard Jr. Mi mente aún mantiene la búsqueda de rogers, así que he dado inicio a la búsqueda del hombre con algunos de mis recursos._

 _Noviembre - 1950_

 _Mi empresa ha crecido enormemente a nivel nacional, hay algunos contratos con el ejército que todavía van a tardar algunos años para poder concluirlos. Mi hijo es un varón Omega, debería estar preocupado por ello, pero es necesario darle las herramientas suficientes para lidiar con este mundo. Han sido unas semanas difíciles desde que maría está en cama recuperándose de la bronquitis que tiene. Los doctores están tratando de hacer todo lo posible, me siento abrumado e impotente al verla sufrir de aquella manera._

 _Con el inicio de los acuerdo de europa sobre derechos humanos comienza a verse un cambio en la visión de la humanidad. Peter Jarvis es un buen amigo al que decidí darle trabajo en mi casa, su mujer susan es mi ama de llaves y han traído a la casa de mi mujer al pequeño Edward Jarvis, todos ellos conforman una familia beta, leal y trabajadora. Son una buena compañia para mi amada cuando estoy lejos de ellos por los negocios que tengo. No hay ningún resultado en la búsqueda del capitán._

 _Junio-1955_

 _Junior parece encantado con el comienzo de la música de elvis presley, le canta a maria cuando pongo el tocadisco Mystery train, las clases de howard continúan con algunos profesores privados que se maravillan por la rapidez con la que aprende mi chico. Ha sido difícil hacerlo volver a su cuarto con cuatro años, estar lejos de ellos es difícil, pero son mi motivo para terminar los negocios pronto. Obadiah es uno de mis mejores socio, aun no termino de convencerme con su actitud._

 _He decido llevarlos a mi viaje a francia invitados por la compañía Sud Aviation Caravalle para conocer el primer avión a reacción en usarse por civiles, Edwin se encargó de entretener a jr pues su madre tenía una cita ese dia con un especialista francés, pues aun cuando mantenía un ojo en mi pequeño, los negocios hacen un poco complicado esto. El joven Jarvis es un buen chico, es listo, amable y encanta cuidar a Howard, aun con quince años parece encantarle la idea de juzgar con un pequeño de cinco años. Me gustaría pensar que toda su vida será tan sencilla como estos momentos._

 _Noviembre – 1955_

 _Con los adelantos en materia armamentista de la Unión Soviética a comenzado la carrera nuclear, me han llamado para manejar algunos de los proyectos en el área 56, maria se fue a parís a ver el estreno de El cielo enfurecido, con howard y edwin. Dándome tiempo para dedicarme a los experimentos,desafortunadamente aún no se a logrado el éxito en las pruebas atómicas, tan solo a quedado contaminado con plutonio el terreno._

 _Enero - 1956_

 _Maria esta muerta, no estoy seguro si seré el padre que mi hijo se merece. La perdimos. He tratado de no quebrarme frente a el, decidí contratar a una niñera y algunos profesores que ayudarán al chico con sus estudios, el niño crece tan rápido, querida si estuvieras aqui para verlo. La facilidad para armar y desarmar armas es impresionante pues también empieza a modificarlas, se sienta delante de tu retrato en las noches_

 _y lee en voz alta. Pegs me llamó anoche nos encontramos en su oficina, apenas pude verla en tu funeral, y ahora me dio el cubo. Todos te extrañamos. He firmado un acuerdo con ella para impulsar su organización. Le daré mi apoyo financiero para seguir la búsqueda de Rogers. Han sido de gran ayuda Peter y su esposa en este proceso doloroso, mis betas leales, el joven edwin planea estudiar medicina en el ejército._

 _Octubre – 1966_

 _Han pasado diez años desde tu muerte y a sido complicado todo, edwin se retira con baja honoraria y regresara a casa para ayudar a howard, susan y peter han sido una gran ayuda, el mes pasado howard se presentó como omega y a finales de año comenzaremos su presentación en sociedad._

 _Marzo- 1967_

 _Howard se fue en la noche, dejándome una nota en su habitación, los últimos meses han sido caóticos. Maria te extraño tanto, estoy preocupado y molesto por la forma en que se fue. Yasha es el Alfa con el que se fue, es un soldado mercenario. Lo recato el año pasado en intento de secuestro,edwin me dijo hace un rato que es un buen hombre a pesar de tener un pasado tan turbulento. No se si decir que es un alivio oír eso querida, una parte de mi quisiera ir a buscarlo y encerrarlo en una habitación el resto de su vida, pero no es realmente una opción sería cruel hacerlo, la vida es dura y lo sabe aunque no puedo estar seguro si espero que vuelva. Las leyes en esa materia son un problema, pues aun yo como padre alfa y cabeza de familia no puedo tener ningún derecho sobre mi hijo, ni siquiera si el sufriera a causa de su alfa,la única forma en que vuelva a ser la responsabilidad de el padre es si el Alfa muere, desaparece por un largo tiempo o se encuentra muy mal herido._

 ** _1969_**

 ** _Tony_**

 ** _Para:Howard Stark I_**

 ** _De:Howard Stark Jr._**

 ** _Querido padre, es dificil explicar todo en un papel todas las circunstancias que hicieron salir de casa, estoy feliz con Yasha, es mi Alfa. Y es mejor hombre de lo que podías haber esperado. Ha sido un año difícil para todos nosotros, te extraño sabes. Pero no cambio mi decicion de irme._**

 ** _El es mercenario ahora, si bien cuando lo conoci era mas bien un esclavo deHydra, la recuperación de todos sus recuerdos va ser un poco lenta,pero hemos contactado con la tía Pegs quien nos está ayudando a estabilizar a Yasha, yo por mi parte estoy preocupado pues el plan es acabar con las células criminales y no puedo hacerlo de esta manera con un cachorro a cuestas._**

 ** _Eres abuelo, su nombre es Anthony Edward Stark, tiene seis meses de edad,su pelo castaño y ojos miel, peso dos kilos y medio cuando nacío,madre estaría encantada con el, la extraño realmente. No puedo evitar sentirme abrumado cuando escucho su nombre, has sido un gran padre ahora me doy cuenta, he sido un hijo terrible al dejarte de aquella manera._**

 ** _Pero espero que puedas ayudarme a criar a Tony, mi pequeño acepto mi decisión de entregarte a Tony en completa custodia, debí haberte dicho cuando me fui esperaba otro cachorro, Ella es una Alfa y es hermana mayor de Tony mi pequeño Omega. A ella se la llevaron un grupo particular de Rusos, aun no tengo idea de donde se encuentre Nathalia y es por eso que decidí salir en su búsqueda._**

 ** _Espero que te encuentres bien padre, no se cuanto tiempo tomara esta búsqueda, y necesito que te mantengas fuerte por nosotros. Quisiera quedarme, pero no puedo seguir sin poder recuperarla y volver con ustedes._**

 ** _Te quiero padre._**

 ** _Atte:Howard Stark Jr._**


End file.
